


Ankles

by tiedyeflag



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Ankles, M/M, Paperhat - Freeform, Shoes, bh is an old man with old man fetishes, foot fetish?, like 1800's fetishes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 19:42:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18923770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiedyeflag/pseuds/tiedyeflag
Summary: Flug discovers Black Hat has a thing for his ankles.





	Ankles

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this → https://maximum-overboner.tumblr.com/post/184541407456  
> My friend undergrounddweller89 also enabled me to do this. Blame them they are a filthy sinner  
> ...nah just kidding, they are a lovely human being that we are blessed to have in our world.

Black Hat marched down the hall towards the lab, muttering bitterly under his breath. Curses in inhuman languages could be heard as he grit his sharp teeth. That blasted lizard girl was being particularly annoying today, refusing to leave him alone. How could an eldritch abomination get any evil work done? He had far better things to do with his time, so he was on his way to demand his scientist to drop whatever he was doing and distract the girl long enough to get some work done. 

He reached the thick metal doors to the lab. Instead of knocking he sank his claws into the metal and pried them open. His eye gleamed red with frustration, tongue poised to deliver insults and demands when he froze.

Flug stood on tiptoes, placing a textbook on a high shelf. As his body stretched to reach, the hem of his jeans rose, revealing a sliver of skin between converse and denim. Bony, skinny ankles peeking out, jutting out subtly through paper-thin skin. Said skin so pale it made snow look dull in comparison. 

All the anger evaporated from Black Hat as he stared at that sliver of skin. The tension in his body, but shifted into a new purpose. His mouth grew wet with saliva and all cursings vanished from his mind.

Finally, Flug turned around and jumped. “S-Sir! I’m so sorry, I-I didn’t hear you come in!” He scrambled to the demon and, trembling, asked, “Wh-What can I do for you?”

“...”

“Sir? Jefecito?”

Black Hat blinked. Clearing his throat, he adjusted the collar of his coat. “I...Drop whatever you’re doing and come with me!”

“Yes, sir. Um, but why?”

“You’ll see.”

* * *

 

“You...want me to do that?” asked Flug.

“Are you deaf, or do I have to repeat myself?”

“No, no, I-I’m just-just confused.”

“Do I pay you to be confused, or to follow my orders?”

Flug sighed. He walked over to the looming bookshelf in Black Hat’s study and examined it. Why on earth would a demon capable of destroying the planet need help to get a few books from a specific shelf? Sure, it was just a hair out of reach to him, but Black Hat could reach it no problem. Flug grabbed the ladder and pulled it towards him.

“What are you doing, you imbecile?!” snapped Black Hat.

“I-I’m getting the ladder? To get the books?”

“Did I tell you to use the ladder?”

“...No? But I can’t quite reach it--”

“You will get those books by yourself or I’ll shove sandwiches down your throat until you’re dead!”

Flug nearly fainted at the word ‘sandwich’ alone. “Y-Yes, sir!” He shoved the ladder away. Then he scrambled to the shelf and frantically reached for the first book. His fingertips just grazed the spine, even on tiptoe. He wobbled to keep his balance, the balls of his feet ached. With a little jump, he grasped the first book.

And it fell onto his head. “OW!”

Black Hat had to snicker at that. He also got such a prolonged, lovely show of those delicate ankles. And it was only beginning. “Now get me the rest of the books.”

“Y...Yes, sir…”

* * *

 

For the rest of the week, Black Hat interrupted Flug to reach for anything just a bit too high for the scientist. A teacup from the back of the cupboard, a stack of papers from the top shelf of the filing cabinet, and even a trophy of villainy placed on the highest shelf in need of a polish. Every time, Black Hat would recline in a comfy chair and gaze at the gap of skin at his ankles. He would admire the curves, the shape of the ankles, and the soft pale skin. How he’d  _ love  _ to stroke those curves with the tips of his claws, or tracing the veins with his slithering tongue. He would memorize the texture and taste of Flug’s ankles to the point of obsession, feel his fluttering pulse beneath his fangs…

“OWCH! Demencia, what the hell?!” cried Flug.

Black Hat blinked out of his daydream. His eyes widened at the sight before him; Demencia was on all fours, playfully biting Flug by the ankle and growling. Flug scowled as he tried to shake her off, but the blasted girl had the bite of a Rottweiler, refusing to let go. Black Hat’s eyes went so wide his monocle nearly fell out.

“Demencia, let go! That hurts!”

“Okay, okay, nerd.” She finally let go, leaving drool all over Flug’s skin. “Just wanted to surprise ya’.”

“Why?” He asked, deadpan.

“Cause I get the best reactions from you!”

“Why don’t you go back to...Photoshopping jefecito’s butt bigger or something?”

“Ooh! Good idea, Fluggie! Gonna make him dummy thicc!” She guffawed. 

“Demencia,” growled Black Hat.

Flug went pale; oh god, the demon heard everything! His knees shook while Demencia looked ready to explode with excitement. “Yes, bonbon~?”

“My office. Now.” He glared at Flug. “And you. Get back to work!”

“Y-Yes, sir!”

* * *

 

“So…” Demencia leaned over Black Hat’s black mahogany desk, fluttering her eyelashes. “What did you wanna talk about, bonbon?”

“...About when you bit Flug’s ankle,”

“Yeah? You got a foot fetish?”

“I am the one asking questions. Now, tell me…” Black Hat pressed his fingertips together. “What were they like?”

“Mmm...kinda salty. Could use some pepper.” She played with her bangs. “I’ve definitely bit worse tasting ankles. Flug keeps ‘em pretty clean.”

“Where they...thick? Or delicate? More muscle? Or just skin and bone?”

She let go of her bangs. “Man, you’ve got a serious foot fetish, huh? Wanna see mine~?” She swung her leg on the desk, the metal anklet making a loud clang as it hit the wood.

“Get your filthy footwear off my desk and answer my questions!”

“You can bite mine all you want. I’ll even put salt and pepper on ‘em!”

“Oh for the love of…” He pinched the bridge of his obscure nose. “Either answer my questions or get out of my office!!”

* * *

 

After kicking out a stubborn Demencia from his office, Black Hat went on a walk around the mansion to cool off. Well, stomping would be a more accurate term. Back to cursing incomprehensible phrases between grit teeth, fists tight as a vice, black smoke floating from the seams of his being and smelling of burning flesh. Out of habit, he marched straight to Flug’s lab. Usually, he’d belittle the human and toss him around like a stress toy. However, he passed Flug’s bedroom on the way--a room barely any bigger than a closet--and something caught his eye.

Flug sat on the edge of his bed, shoes and socks off, rubbing his feet. The pale skin of his ankles matched the rest of his feet, with delicate skin and the tiniest toes demon had ever seen.

Black Hat’s eyes went wide, and this time he had to hold his monocle in place. A split second later, a devilish grin spread across his face and a matching gleam in his eyes. He leaned against the doorframe and loosened his tie. “Ahem.”

Flug jerked his head up. “Oh! Mr. Black Hat, sir!” He moved to stand up, but Black Hat gestured him to remain seated.

“Flug…” The demon walked closer. “Are you trying to seduce me?”

“Sir…?”

Black Hat moved to lean against the bedside table. However, there was a food tray balancing on the edge of it, and Black Hat’s hand landed on the very edge. He fell on his face with an ineloquent squawk.

“Sir! Are-Are you okay?” 

Aside from the dull ache of falling on the side of his face, he was more than okay. For now, he was level with those delicate feet on the ground. He was now inches away from a view of those slender ankles. 

His pants grew tight.

“Sir?” asked Flug.

Black Hat looked up to Flug’s confused expression. 

The demon panicked, snatched Flug’s shoes and socks, and ran out the door. Flug was beside himself, and asked, “What...just happened?”

* * *

 

505 stood at the basin sink, grunting as he furiously rubbed the clothes in his paws with soap. While collecting laundry, he came across a pair of Flug’s socks and his red sneakers in Black Hat’s room. Why on earth would his mama’s shoes and socks be in his papa’s room? Sure, most parents shared rooms, but his mama and papa were different. He was also confused by their...condition. The bear had tossed them into the washer, used a scrubbing board, but nothing seemed to clean them. At this rate, he’d run out of detergent.

“Fives?”

505’s ears perked up. Flug stood by the door, his shirt and lab coat covered in soot. Even his bag was black with ash. Despite his appearance, he was happy to see the bear. “Bawr!”

“Hey, buddy,” Flug came over and scratched the bear’s ears. “Have you seen my sneakers? I, uh, just went through my last pair.” He gestured to his feet, shoes on the verge of falling apart. The sole of his left hung onto the shoe by a measly thread. “Black Hat, um, took my other pair.”

“Aroo?” 505 held up the soapy pile in his paws. He gently blew the suds off and showed them to Flug.

“Hey! My snea--what?” 

Flug’s eyes threatened to pop through his goggles. Those were his sneakers, alright. Red, a bit scruffy at the edges, but now they were...incredibly...stiff. And the white ankle socks he wore the other day were standing up in a...peculiar...shape. Phallic-shaped.

“Uh...F-Fives? Where my shoes like...this...when you found them?”

The bear nodded.

“And where were they?”

505 pointed to a black tailcoat drying on a hanger.

“I...see.”

* * *

 

A knock came from behind the door to Black Hat’s office. Black Hat glanced from his paperwork to the door. “Who is it?”

“It’s Flug, sir.”

His mouth formed into a grin. Oh lovely, now he could have Flug’s ankles to himself again! “Come in, doctor.”

The door creaked open; the poor little scientist had to use all his muscle to open the heavy doors. He slipped past the crack in the door and Black Hat dropped the pen he was holding.

Flug’s feet were bare, save for the straps from cheap plastic flip flops. All that thin, pale skin on display to the whole world, showing off those delicate arches of bone and flesh. 

Black Hat’s eyes focused on Flug’s feet while the rest of his face conveyed relaxed flirtation. “My, Flug, I had no idea you were such a tease--”

“Sir,”

The demon blinked. How dare his scientist interrupt him!

Flug straightened his posture. “Sir, did you take my shoes and socks and...and…” Flug tugged at the collar of his shirt. “ _ Do _ things to them?”

Black Hat narrowed his eyes. “Why?”

“Why?” Flug was indignant. “Because they’re  _ my _ footwear and I  _ need _ closed toe shoes for my work! It’s proper lab safety equipment! The only shoes I have left are these,” he held up one foot, flip flop dangling from the toes, “and I look ridiculous!”

“Mmm…” Black Hat’s gaze never left Flug’s foot. He was drooling to the point it was staining his paperwork, the acidic fluids burning through them.

Flug’s expression shifted. “Sir, do...do you have a foot fetish?”

Black Hat blinked. “What’s a fetish?”

“It’s, um, when a specific thing or action, uh, makes you sexually aroused?”

“Ah...No, I do not have such a ‘fetish’,”

“Then why did you use my shoes as a sex toy? And looking at me like you want to jack off over my feet?!”

“It’s your ankles, you cretin,”

“My...ankles?” Flug inspected his ankles as if the answer was written against the skin.

“Yesss…” Black Hat purred, standing from his desk and drifting closer in black smoke. “So slender and delicate...I could just--”

“You want to touch them?”

The demon’s eyes lit up. He almost looked like a puppy who just heard the word ‘walk’.

“...Fine.” Flug shifted his weight. “But on one condition.”

“Anything!” Black Hat practically whines, clutching at Flug’s shoulders. Meanwhile, Flug grabbed Black Hat’s tie and pulled him closer and lower, so he could loom over the most powerful being in the universe.

“I want the day off,” He paused, and his voice lowered an octave. “But make it a week and I’ll let you do more than just that. You can put it between my ankles and I’ll rub you off with them.”

“Twice a day?” Black Hat begged. Even more, drool slobbered from his mouth, salivating at just the thought. Some got on Flug’s bag.

Flug sighed. “Fine.”

“You have a deal, doctorrr~”


End file.
